


Hate?

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hate Sex, Hermione Granger - character, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you, they said, I hate you, I hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate?

When they flung words at each other, every one crafted and honed like a spear, they started on opposite sides. But as they fought and spat and argued, they came together. By the time they were face to face, her chin tipped up and thrust out, his eyes shining deadly as mercury, his long fingers would grip her shoulders and that would be that.

Maybe she grabbed his tie; maybe he took a fistful of her hair. Maybe she shoved him against the wall and dragged him down for a kiss; maybe he pushed her down across a table and ground against her arse. It never mattered how it started. It always worked the same.

He liked to bite. Her throat, her shoulders, the curve of her breast or the arch of her hip. He left his marks in her body, and they burned through to her soul. Circles of indentations in the middle of dark bruises, sometimes stained red in lines where he'd break through her skin and bleed her. When he lifted his head and growled at her, wild and deep and feral, she grabbed his hair and jerked him down, forcing his teeth against her flesh.

She liked to taunt. Hands cupping her breasts, she offered them to him and shoved him away when he neared. She snatched at her skirt and yanked it to her waist, laughed in his face when he swore and fought through the layers of tights and knickers and curls. She teased and scoffed, provoking him from annoyance into outrage, until he hauled her knees around his hips. Until shirts were torn open and skin touched skin.

I hate you, she snarled as she drove her heels into his thighs. Same to you, he growled as he drove into _her_. As she clung to him, as he clutched at her. As their eyes met and held, as their hearts raced and blood burned. I hate you, they said, I hate you, I hate you. I hate you for this, for what you do to me. Because you're the only one who can.


End file.
